Sueños de Una Noche de Verano
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Serie de drabbles correspondientes a diferentes cursos de Hogwarts. Confesiones inesperadas de una noche de verano. Secretos que ellos jamás imaginaron. Deseos impuros y obsesiones que no saldrán de de sus bocas.
1. Remus Lupin

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling.**

**  
**_El calor del verano se suele confundir con la ardiente pasión, o al menos, eso nos conviene creer._

_

* * *

  
_

**Remus Lupin**

No es fácil ser maestro y además llevar escrito en la frente "ex convicto de Hogwarts".  
Jamás sopesé en las consecuencias que llevaría ser amigo de James, Peter y Sirius. Aunque debo admitir que fueron años mozos, todavía existe ese leve dejo de vergüenza en mi psiquis cada vez que pienso en los líos en que nos metimos.

Miro las estrellas a través de la ventana. Hay luna nueva. La oscuridad es abrumadora pero las estrellas brillan chispeantes en el cielo. ¡Demonios! Maldito poeta frustrado. Por suerte Sirius no está aquí para burlarse de mí. Claro, que siendo un prófugo de la justicia, es difícil que lo haga.

Sentado en la mecedora observo el mapa en mis manos, y mi corazón da un vuelco.  
Aunque Harry dice haber visto a Pettigrew, mis ojos no se desviven por encontrarlo, ya que están posados en un nombre en particular: Ahí, en una de las habitaciones de la torre Griffindor, Hermione Granger se mueve con lentitud.

¡Como hubiera deseado ver su Boggart! Tal vez, habría aprendido un poco más de ella.

De inmediato me doy cuenta de las imágenes que mi cabeza comienza a dibujar y cierro el mapa de golpe.  
El calor del verano se puede masticar. ¿O será la sensación de imaginar bajo mis brazos a aquella chiquilla mientras la beso ardientemente?

No, no era el verano. Aunque era la excusa perfecta. Pero, ¿Qué clase de mente enferma podía imaginarse besando a una alumna bajo las estrellas?  
Río sarcástico: un hombre lobo, por supuesto, sediento de carne blanca y tierna.

_Anya Naivea._

**Próximo Personaje:** _Astoria Greengrass._


	2. Astoria Greengrass

**Astoria Greengrass**

Pequeña y menuda. Siempre me criticaron por mi baja estatura. Claro, sólo porque Daphne era mucho más alta y estilizada.  
¡Como la envidiaba a la maldita!

Cambiaba de novio como quien cambiaba de ropa interior. Los desechaba sin importarle qué sucedería después con ellos; que juraban pasar días de inanición sólo por volver con ella.

Desgraciada.

En cambio yo, yo me desvivía por tocar los labios de uno de esos chicos. Simplemente para sentir el sabor amargo de los labios masculinos.

Me reacomodo en el sillón mientras doy vuelta la página del libro de pociones. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Esta tarde solamente, rompió con uno de los chicos más guapos de Ravenclaw, y ahí está, en un rincón, besuqueándose con el guardián del equipo de Slytherin.

Perra inmunda.

Me giro hacia la ventana, para no escuchar los ruidos succionadores que se van alejando hacia la recamara de los chicos. Entonces, sólo por querer fijarme en algo más, me encuentro velozmente con unos fríos ojos grises.

Él ríe, claro, se ríe de mí, ¿De quién más va a ser?

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras sin querer vuelvo a concentrarme en los ruidos provenientes, ahora, de la habitación de arriba.  
Todos están en los jardines, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega. Mientras que a mí, el calor comienza a embargarme al escuchar los gemidos de mi hermana.

Incomoda, intento inhalar aire, pero sólo ingresan a mis pulmones el oloroso aroma acido de un perfume varonil.  
Nuevamente nuestros ojos se encuentran. Pero ahora, veo en los suyos el mismo deseo de los míos.

Creo que es primera vez que le agradezco algo a Daphne. No, no era el verano el que producía tal calor. Eran sus ojos, los gritos de ella, y nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza gracias a una pasión ajena.

_Anya Naivea._

**Próximo Personaje:** _George Weasley._


	3. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

Verlo, es como soñar despierto.  
Es más fácil observarlo a él besarla y acariciarla, que imaginarme a mi mismo apoderarme de ese cuerpo sutil.

Es como verme en un espejo. Sin ser yo el dueño de los gritos placenteros de la chica, es como si realmente estuviera presente.  
Agradezco el complot de gemelos que siempre hemos tenido. Aunque para esos instantes íntimos me ruega que cierre el pico, los ojos y que salga de la habitación hasta que termine con su trabajo.  
Claro, sabe que los voy a estar observando a través de la cerradura. Y sabe también, lo estupendo que es vivir en casi carne propia lo que él está viviendo.

Aprieto mis labios y cierro los puños. Puedo verlo a él alzar la cabeza y a ella agarrarse con sus manos color chocolate a la espalda de Fred con desesperación.

¡Diablos! ¡Cómo lo odio, pero como lo amo!

Un grito, apaciguado por un jadeo, me avisa que la acción ha finalizado. Afuera, el sol ya se ha ocultado y el atardecer se tiñe de un rojo cálido.  
Maldito verano. Maldito Fred. Río sarcástico.

¡Como amo al pelotudo!

Las manos me sudan y me humedezco los labios para poder saborear la última gota de placer que resbala por mi frente.

"Gracias". Es lo único que puedo pronunciar.

Puede que no tenga novia, pero mi hermano sabe que me es más placentero verme como en un espejo, a vivirlo en carne propia.

_Anya Naivea._

**Próximo Personaje:** _Severus Snape_


	4. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

Aunque la clase de pociones nunca ha sido de mi particular agrado, disfruto de ver sus caras cubiertas de pústulas y mucosidades producto de una mala mezcla.

No me causan lástima, ni tampoco reclaman mi atención.

El vapor se mezcla en el aire con diferentes hedores; algunos apestosos, otros olorosos. Son muy pocos los que logran llegar al color carmín que debería otorgar una poción bien realizada.

Aprieto los dientes debajo de mis labios. Como detesto el verano. Son una de esas épocas que conjuntamente con la primavera me causa nauseas.

Me desplazo lentamente a través de la nube de humo, intentado descubrir a alguien que infrinja las nombras para imponerle un castigo. Despego levemente el cuello de la túnica del mío propio, para que entre un poco de oxigeno, y entonces, la nube se despeja.

No sé si soy un desgraciado, o si realmente he hecho cosas tan malas en mi vida como para merecer esto. Pero ciertamente es algo que me causa un remesón, que hace temblar el mundo y me obliga a agarrarme del primer pupitre que se me cruza en el camino.

¿Por qué diablos debía tener la cabellera roja y salir con el pelotudo gemelo de mi peor enemigo?

Un delicioso aroma a rosas y agua de manantial inunda mis pulmones. Pero la humedad de aquel efluvio es tan penetrante que me hace sudar más de lo que debería.

Ella con suerte levanta el rostro, sabe que la estoy mirando, pero no sé si detenerme a recriminarle por su buen trabajo o girarme a insultar a Creevey por su terrible poción con olor a mierda.

Estas últimas semanas no han sido de mi agrado. Todos en el castillo mascullaban que Potter tenía una nueva novia, y no fue atractivo ver nuevamente esa imagen del pasado repetirse en los jardines: Dónde él la besaba con desesperación como si no hubiera mañana, y ella, le respondía como si no existieran más héroes a los cuales aferrarse.  
Ginevra baja su mirada para enfocarse en sus ingredientes, y yo, suspiro, para regañar al mocoso por su mal trabajo.  
Debía dejar de imaginarme cosas que no debía. Ella era una alumna, yo, su maestro, y por sobretodo, ella no era Lily Evans, ni Potter, su propio padre.

_Anya Naivea._

**Próximo Personaje:** _Ron Weasley_


	5. Ronald Weasley

**Ronald Weasley**

Ser el único de seis hombres que no tenía novia, era digno de burla. Hasta que aquella rubia de voz aguda y mente de chorlito llegó para arrebatarme el título del "Weasley soltero".

No besaba mal, por el contrario, era apasionada, fogosa, y…. Eso.  
Le rescataba lo guapa, sí, pero, no era ella…

En las horas de estudio que teníamos para conversar, ella no me hablaba, simplemente hundía su nariz en los libros como si quisiera omitirme de su existencia.

Era horrible…

Me gustaba contemplarla a la luz de la chimenea en invierno, leyendo tranquila, como si aquellos libros le hicieran olvidar los problemas.

Pero ahora, en verano, la calidez que se filtraba a través de las ventanas era suficiente, y la chimenea no era necesaria.

Ahora, la contemplaba mientras escribía aquellos largos pergaminos que había que entregar para Transformaciones. Con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, el cabello amarrado en una cola desastrosa, y las piernas enrolladas de manera muy perturbadora sobre el sofá.

Dediqué especial atención al sugerente espectáculo que sólo mi imaginación podía crear. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando un cuerpo femenino se me sentó en las piernas cubriéndome la boca como si fuese un corcho. Y ahí, me perdí…

Mientras besaba a mi novia, mis ojos se abrían con cuidado. Sabía que ella nos estaba escuchando, y que de vez en cuando miraba hacia aquí. Pero cuando no lo hacía, me dedicaba a vivir la experiencia desde otro ángulo. Recorriendo sus piernas con mis ojos, hasta llegar a su cintura. Desviviéndome por aquellos delgados dedos que sostenían la pluma del tintero, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con un descuidado rizo que se le escapaba de la frente.

El calor aumentaba, y no era por los besos. Creía que era por el cálido aire veraniego que se colaba por las ventanas, pero tampoco lo era.

Mi piel ardía, y mi boca estaba desbocada.

Podía perderme en mis ensoñaciones, deseando que mis manos en esos precisos momentos recorrieran las piernas que tanto había estado observando.

Lavender se levantó agitada, exultante ante tan inesperada reacción en mí. Me giré levemente para observar a la causante de aquella agitación desbocada, pero ella ya no estaba.

Frustrado, Lavender volvió a besarme, pero mi reacción ya no fue la misma…

_Anya Naivea_

**Próximo personaje:** _Draco Malfoy_


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

No es que me gustara observar a los pobres, de hecho, era asqueroso y repulsivo. Sin embargo, el comentario de Pansy en el tren me hizo olvidar por un segundo de su estatus.

Zabini la encontraba bonita, y medio colegio así lo creía, aunque ella parecía no prestar atención a su propio encanto.  
Parecía inmersa en su propio mundo mientras conversaba con unas amigas bajo un árbol frondoso.  
Era curioso, puesto que tenía novio, pero él no se veía por ningún lado. Aunque también era de saberse que ella no toleraba a los controladores.

Me desperezo y recuesto la espalda en el árbol donde estoy sentado. En mis piernas, la cabeza de Pansy hace un movimiento intranquilo por haberla despertado.

¿Por qué salía con ella? Nunca lo supe con exactitud. El estatus dictaba que había que codearse con los pares, aunque estos no te dieran nada a cambio.

El verano había llegado con energía. Observo como miles de alumnos vagan en los jardines con las camisas desabrochadas y sin zapatos. _Vulgar.  
_Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me molesta que ella lo haga?

De reojo contempló la pequeña silueta de la chica que es mi Némesis por naturaleza. Ella anda descalza, con las mangas arremangadas, el cabello amarrado hacia delante en una trenza, y con la falda a medio tomar para poder mojarse los pies en el lago.  
Siento que mi garganta se seca y hago inútiles intentos por tratar de llenarla con saliva. Entonces, me doy cuenta que la razón de la sequía es porque he tenido la boca abierta demasiado tiempo.  
Aprieto los labios, sintiendo como un extraño y desconocido calor se desprende de mi cuello.  
Intento hacer una pared con mi dedo, entre el cuello de la camisa y el mío propio, para que entre aire. Y tiro de la corbata para evitar que me siga estrangulando.  
Una sonrisa como de campanitas llega a mis oídos, acompañada de muchas otras que no tienen ningún encanto.  
Ella ha salido del lago, ahora con el cabello revuelto sobre su pecho y con las piernas mojadas hasta las rodillas.  
Encorvo la espalda como una reacción subconsciente, ¿desde cuándo una Weasley puede causar tantos estragos en un Malfoy?

¡Ah! La pregunta del millón.

Pansy se despierta y me dedica la mejor de las sonrisas, pero que lamentablemente me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Para entender que la pelirroja y yo pertenecemos a mundo diferentes, un mundo donde lo mundano y lo típico es lo que te hace feliz.

_Anya Naivea_

**Próximo personaje:** _Ginny Weasley_


	7. Ginevra Weasley

**Ginevra Weasley**

Me muerdo el labio intentando pensar. Un tic frecuente.

Me enrollo un mechón de cabello para poder concentrarme en algo más. Pero no.

Nuevamente tiro de la corbata hacia abajo para que entre aire. El cuarto de requerimientos no tiene ventanas, y el calor es apabullante. Pero fue idea de él entrenar ese día, y no quería defraudarlo.

Lo contemplo de lejos viendo como ayuda a Cho Chang con un hechizo. ¡Tonta! Si es tan fácil hacer un hechizo de desarme. Pero es lógico que lo hace adrede, y aunque Harry no lo nota, le gusta servirle de algo. Se nota cuando aprovecha la fingida torpeza de la bruja para tomarle la mano e indicarle como se mueve la varita.

Y yo sigo ahí, con un Patronus perfecto, y él sigue sin notarme.

No, hasta que es mi turno. Pero es sólo mi turno, nada más.  
Con energía levanto la varita y exclamo alto y claro el hechizo. No me voy a mostrar endeble como _otras_ para captar su atención por lástima. No. Yo lo voy a hacer demostrándole que tan buena bruja soy. Y él, lo nota.

"_¡Excelente, Ginny!" _Exclama, y siento que el mundo ha dado un giro en ciento ochenta grados.  
Elevo mis ojos para mirarme en los de él, y sonreírle sin miedo. Soy buena, sólo espero que note eso. Pero él sólo se va.

Al terminar la clase me retiro frustrada. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tomo mis cosas y sorpresivamente él se detiene a mi lado.

"_Has estado brillante hoy, Ginny"_

Nos miramos. Mi corazón se acelera, mis vellos se erizan y el corazón se me detiene. Un calor sofocante me invade desde el cuello hasta la cabeza. Sé que no estoy sonrojada, sé que ya no soy la misma chica tímida de antes. Y sé que lo que estoy sintiendo no es parte de un bochorno; ya no soy la niñita que lo apuntaba con el dedo.  
Y estoy casi absolutamente segura, que Harry _eso, _sí lo ha notado.

_Anya Naivea._

**Próximo Personaje:** _William Wesaley_.


	8. Bill Weasley

**William Weasley**

Aún me cuesta creer lo afortunado que soy. Con cicatrices y heridas en todo el cuerpo, aquella mujer que se pavonea delante de mi con su sutil encanto y belleza, me ha elegido.

Dentro de mi familia soy conocido como el aventurero, ese hijo por el cual las madres se desvelan orando a los mil dioses existentes con tal que llegue salvo a casa.

Lo sé y tengo muy clara mi posición. Un muchacho adulto ya, todo un hombre, de apariencia sencilla, cabello largo, y cuya cara y extremidades están marcadas por una batalla.

Agradezco vivir en lo alto de aquel risco. Apreciar el fresco aire de mar y el sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas es un privilegio. Más aún, si aquel privilegio es compartido con esa mujer que parece salida de otro mundo.

Aquel caminar sensual, danzarín y volátil. ¡Merlín! Es su naturaleza ser así, y aún no me acostumbro a verla todos los días despertar a mi lado, ni mucho menos verla caminar de aquella forma.

Es que, de todos los hombres existentes en el mundo, soy el único que no vive sueños de verano imposibles. Porque aquella mujer está salida de una misma obra de arte, esas dónde las ninfas pueden ser opacadas con total naturalidad por la belleza de mi veela.

_Mi mujer_.

Sin dejarla de seguir con la mirada, me levanto tranquilamente del sillón cual gato en posición de ataque. Y antes de que ella se de cuenta, las garras del lobo interno se aferran a la suavidad de la piel de un hada, y nuestras bocas se pierden en un juego que no termina hasta el amanecer, cuando el sol de verano nuevamente estalle sobre las rocas en compañía del mar.

_Anya Naivea._

_Drabble poético._

**Próximo personaje**: _Lavender Brown_


	9. Lavender Brown

**Lavender Brown**

Me hipnotiza. Su cabello rojo y su espalda ancha me vuelven loca. Es tan divertido y tan inocente. Simplemente me fascina.

Aunque me siento idiota, torpe y un poco ilusa. Como si nadie en todo el colegio se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo la mira, a ella, que ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por alabar sus proezas como yo lo hago. Es como si se divirtiera al criticarle cada cosa que hace. Pero para mí, sigue siendo simplemente perfecto.

Y es así como me atrevo a intentarlo, a sacarlo del encasillamiento que lo deja como un pobre idiota sólo por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y de la sabelotodo más conocida del colegio.

Conmigo será diferente, conmigo conocerá la pasión, la lujuria y el amor que me tiene loca por él.

Lamentablemente me arrepiento tan pronto como comienza este juego. Es que, aunque ahora lo tengo a mis pies, sé que cuando me besa no lo hace conciente, que cuando me toca ni siquiera sabe dónde pone la mano, y que cuando nos dormimos juntos en el sillón siempre susurra su nombre entre dientes.

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Es que, ella no se lo merece. Y sigo pensando en eso hasta que me doy cuenta, fatídicamente y en un terrible momento, que ella llora por los pasillos y que lo maldice cada vez que lo ve conmigo.

Es cuando comprendo que los rumores son ciertos: Ron Weasley es nada sin Hermione Granger, y ella es nada sin él.

Y aunque yo insisto en mantener lo que he conseguido con sudor y lágrimas, sé que tarde o temprano, ella lo arrebatará de mis brazos, sin necesidad de un plan, de besos intensos o de su brillante cerebro. No. Lo tendrá en sus brazos simplemente porque siempre se han pertenecido. Y yo, volveré a mi rincón, a mirar como siempre lo hago. A olvidar, y a revivir en soledad los pocos besos que para mí, fueron prueba de mi más puro amor.

_Anya Naivea _

**Próximo personaje:** _Albus Dumbledore_


	10. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

Solo. Esa era la palabra que mejor me describía en mi juventud. Solo y déspota en cierto sentido.

El poder no es algo a lo que el hombre se resista fácilmente, y yo hasta el día de hoy sigo creyendo que soy un humano; por ello caí en la tentación.

No obstante ahora en el cenit de mi vida creo haberme dado cuenta que tal vez no fue el poder lo que me hizo sentir pleno. He tenido muchos logros a lo largo de mi vida, sí, pero nunca he vuelto a sentir la dicha que viví en aquella época.

Cierro los ojos recordando lo mejor de mi vida, lo que me hizo olvidar la soledad, y lo que por un momento hizo conexión con mi alma como nunca nada lo había hecho jamás.

Sonrío, y mi boca se curva suave entre mis hebras plateadas. Qué tiempos aquellos. Tiempos, en los que no fui un noble, si no, en los que me comporté siguiendo mi instinto adolescente, algo que por desgracia se pierde con los años.  
Cierro el libro de fotografías que con tanto esmero he creado, y paso la mano suavemente por la última fotografía donde él aparece a mi lado; con aquella sonrisa particularmente hermosa, y con ese brillo en sus ojos que destellaban vida, rebeldía, pero por sobretodo, amor.  
Dejo que la última lágrima que guarda mi alma se desvanezca al tocar mi bigote, porque aún a pesar de los años, y aunque haya acabado con su libertad a causa de su abuso de poder, yo, Albus Dumbledore, sigo muerto de amor.

_Anya Naivea._

_**Próximo Personaje:**__ Harry Potter. _


	11. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Cuando los encontré besándose en medio de aquel oscuro pasillo, fue imposible no desear en ese mismo instante la muerte de Dean.

Claro, Ron ni siquiera lo sospecha, espero que tampoco lo haga. Jamás me había sucedido esto y ahora siento que he descubierto partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sensaciones que me erizan la piel y hacen que me comporte como un reverendo imbécil.

Todos creen que sólo soy el "niño que vivió" y por ende no me ven más que como un simple muchacho. Un chico normal que sólo piensa en el Quidditch y en el cómo salvar su vida antes de que el año termine. Pero la verdad, es que mi cabeza está sumergida en algo nuevo que me encanta y que me causa sensaciones únicas y placenteras. No evito avergonzarme de mi mismo cuando las pienso, porque jamás creí que me ocurriría. Son cosas que probablemente sólo pasan en esas películas muggles de adolescentes hormonales que no tienen un norte definido. Pues yo, tampoco lo tengo. No lo tengo desde que la vi, desde que me imaginé recorriendo con mis manos el camino que trazaba Dean en su espalda… ¡Ugh! ¿Desde cuándo pienso esto? Desde que me di cuenta que soy un hombre de género y que tengo hormonas locas capaces de estallar con sólo imaginarme a la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo con las mallas de Quidditch. Que sueño despierto con sus piernas, y con mi boca trazando caminos desconocidos desde su cuello hasta el primer botón de su blusa, donde se oculta algo que de sólo imaginarlo me vuelve loco; y de mis manos ansiosas intentando encontrar algo más allá de lo que Dean pudo descubrir.  
Es cierto, soy Harry Potter, pero soy un chico, un hombre con ganas de besar a una mujer, a esa mujer que lleva por nombre Ginevra y que por desgracia también la sangre de mi mejor amigo en sus venas. A una mujer que con su sonrisa me eriza la piel y me deja con insomnio. A esa mujer, que por cualquier medio, quisiera hacerla mía, aunque jamás nadie lo sepa.

_**Próximo personaje:**__ Cho Chang_


	12. Cho Chang

**Cho Chang**

Nadie le cree a mis lágrimas. No es que me importe, ya que el dolor que siento es sólo mío y no le incumbe a nadie más. Pero no puedo dejar de llorar cada vez que entro a un salón de clases y no lo veo ahí.  
Las horas en compañía de mis amigas en los jardines del colegio no son lo mismo. Antes, verlo luego de clases me entusiasmaba y me levantaba el ánimo. Pero ahora lo único que llega a mi cabeza son susurros y palabras sin sentido de estas cotorras.

Lloro, sí, lloro porque lo quería, porque lo extraño y porque me entregó felicidad. Y lloro, porque cuando recuerdo sus besos a orillas del lago, en mi cabeza se dibuja la imagen de aquel chico con gafas. La culpa me roe, me mata y me pone mal genio. No quiero confundir mis emociones, pero es imposible detener a mi corazón cuando éste se desboca cada vez que él me sonríe nervioso; como un niño que no sabe lo que hace y al cual se le enredan las palabras. Es lindo, pero no como mi Cedric. No tiene su altura, su atractivo ni su mirada seductora. Sin embargo, es dulce, preocupado y veo en sus ojos algo que me provoca hundirme en ellos; me pierdo y me confundo. Su voz me distrae, su cabello me llama la atención, y saber que su vida corre peligro me pone nerviosa.  
Por eso lloro, lloro, porque no soporto recordar a mi amor confundiéndolo con otro. Lloro, porque no soporto sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que imagino el sabor de sus besos; cuando esos besos deberían ser el recuerdo de Cedric. Lloro, porque no me comprenden, porque me siento culpable al cambiar a Cedric por Harry Potter.

_Anya Naivea_

_**Próximo Personaje: **__Sirius Black_

_

* * *

_En lo personal, Cho no me cae mal. Creo que es una chica confundida que sufrió al amar a dos. Nadie puede sentirse bien o vivir en paz si se ama a alguien que ha muerto y a la vez sentir que cambia esos sentimientos por alguien que vive. La vida sigue, eso deben comprenderlo. No justifico ningún odio hacia ella sólo porque salió con Harry Potter.


	13. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

Seductor, guapo, encantador. Así es como me definen las chicas en el baño cuando me escabullo con la capa de James para espiarlas. No me sorprende, sé que lo soy. Aunque una vez superaron mis expectativas cuando una de Slytherin dijo que le incitaba sueños eróticos. ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que soy terriblemente irresistible.

James me lanza un cojín a la cara, Remus ríe sin dejar de leer su libro y Peter toma nota. Es lindo sentir que sirvo para algo además de la clase de Defensas, porque para lo demás soy un completo desastre.

Hago crujir mi cuello con un suave movimiento y empujo a Peter para abarcar la mitad del sofá frente a la chimenea. Es cuando la veo venir, bajando la escalera lentamente, con una cola de caballo tan apretada que se le estiran los ojos. A diferencia de las demás chicas su falda llega hasta las rodillas, y su suéter es tan grande que no resalta ninguna cualidad física, no obstante, tiene aquello que no sólo vuelve loco a James sino que también a mí. Mi mejor amigo se gira para gritarle algo que ella pasa por alto olímpicamente. No lo saluda, sólo le sonríe a Remus y a Peter, y a mí me hace un gesto de repugnancia. Se sienta en una de las mesitas y enrolla su pierna bajo la falda, le veo la rodilla, y en mi cabeza se comienzan a dibujar cosas que si James supiera me asesinaría sin pensarlo.

Es que tanta ropa deja para la imaginación. Seguro que él piensa lo mismo porque la mira como idiota, pero yo simplemente sonrío y me relajo. Después de todo, basta con cerrar los ojos. ¿Quién dice que no puedo pensar en ella mientras beso a otra?

_Anya Naivea_

_**Próximo Personaje**__: Hermione Granger  
_

_

* * *

_

No se si cumplí las expectativas que tenían con Sirius. Al principio lo iba a dejar como galán y muchas conquistas, pero preferí poner a Lily como su "deseo secreto".  
Siento que me faltó creatividad, pero la verdad es que estoy cansadísima, así que escribí el drabble a medida que iba tecleando, ni siquiera lo pensé.


	14. Hermione Granger

**Hermione Granger**

Ocasionalmente, sólo, pero sólo si la situación lo amerita, me desordeno un poco y desobedezco mínimamente las reglas.  
Detesto el desorden y las cabezas que se guían por sueños lejanos, hay que vivir el aquí y el ahora, para eso luchamos todos los días, no para perseguir una ilusión o una aventura que probablemente no tenga una base sustentable en la cual basar su existencia. Y sin embargo, hay alguien totalmente opuesto a mí que me hace desear un mañana y soñar cosas en la que ningún libro me puede asegurar que sucederá. Detesto las bolas de cristal o cualquier medio "mágico" que habla del futuro, nadie puede predecir lo que sucederá más adelante, ni siquiera a mí me interesa saberlo, pero es inevitable soñar despierta, fingiendo que leo el libro de una Historia de la magia cuando en realidad estoy pensando en él. Y no sólo eso, sino que mi imaginación, que se almacena en algún lugar recóndito de mi cerebro, se proyecta hacia el futuro donde él me abraza con fuerza en sus brazos cual doncella y me besa con pasión, pero no esa pasión desmesurada como la que tiene con Lavender que no es más que un préstamo de saliva, no; sino que un beso cargado de lujuria, pasión, amor, y manos que recorren mi piel erizándola por completo.  
Pero debo bajar a la tierra, imaginar es para los bobos, yo vivo el aquí, el ahora. Soy demasiado inteligente como para dejarme llevar por una ilusión, si no existen las pruebas, si Ron nada me demuestra, pues, entonces nada sucederá. Así que cierro el libro, sacudo la cabeza y me saco aquella imagen, sopesando que me lo seguiré encontrando en cada rincón besuqueándose con su novia. Trato de que no me importe, porque el sólo hecho de imaginarme con él en el futuro me distrae de una lucha aún mayor: sobrevivir en un mundo dónde las chicas como yo buscan la existencia del amor en los libros.

_Anya Naivea._

_**Próximo personaje:**__ Pansy Parkinson_


	15. Pansy Parkinson

**Pansy Parkinson**

Lo siento burlarse de mí. Me atrapa entre sus brazos en medio de la mazmorra, justo donde la luz no llega y el olor a putrefacción se hace más fuerte e insoportable. Me doblego ante su poder, ante sus besos que asaltan mi cuello como si le perteneciera, y levanta mi pierna para acceder a lugares que sólo yo le permito, porque soy idiota.

Me hace exclamar, y cubre mi boca con la suya para que no siga haciendo ruido. Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo a causa de las frías piedras de la pared y de los apretones que me da con sus manos, sé que mañana amaneceré con feos moretones en las piernas y los brazos y que tendré que usar una bufanda para que no se me vean los mordiscos.

Pero no me importa, porque soy una idiota. Una idiota que se deja llevar por sus palabras que no tienen nada de dulce y por esos besos que no tienen nada de amor, sólo sed de placer. Sé que soy su perra, no una perra faldera como Crabe y Goyle, no; soy su perra de utilería, la que usa cuando se enfada con Potter o cuando pierde una pelea. Se desquita conmigo, y lo peor es que me gusta.

Repentinamente se detiene, y se aleja abruptamente dejándome con la boca a medio abrir esperando un nuevo beso, pero él simplemente se acomoda los pantalones y se aleja. Ningún "hasta mañana" o "te veo al rato". Nada, se arregla el cabello para hacer como que "nada ha pasado aquí" y se escabulle con lentitud por entre las sombras. Cierro mis ojos, aprieto los labios, pero no lloro. Porque sé que mañana será igual, y para mí eso es suficiente. Si no acepta mi corazón, entonces le entregaré mi cuerpo las veces que sea necesario.

_Anya Naivea_

_

* * *

_**Nota:** Sé que aquí dejé a Draco como a un veradero "hijo de...p" y a Pansy como a una perra, pero siendo sinceros, él nunca le tuvo ni el más mínimo aprecio.  
_  
__**Próximo personaje:**__ Cedric Diggory_


	16. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

Son pocas las horas en las que puedo escabullirme para estar con mi chica.  
No son las suficientes, pero alcanzan para saciar la sed de amor que me doblega ante ella. Hemos encontrado un lugar especial, un rinconcito oculto entre un tapete y una antigua aula de Defensas. La abrazo y ella ríe nerviosa. Hace demasiado calor para estar encerrados mucho rato dentro de ese espacio cerrado, lo que reduce aún más el tiempo de estar juntos.  
La beso e insisto en su respuesta, la que últimamente se mostraba reticente. Agradezco que ese día me responda con efusividad, lo noto cuando me empuja contra el pizarrón. El corazón se me descontrola y comienzo a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me quita la camisa, como si quisiera tener el control de todo, y yo se lo permito con algo de curiosidad. El calor es sofocante, masticable, y el sudor se nos pega a los cuerpos como una fina capa pegajosa. Cuando deja de besar mis labios y de tener control sobre mi cuerpo, repentinamente se pone a llorar. Asustado, intento acariciarle la espalda, pero ella no admite besos ni caricias, sólo un abrazo, sólo me exige un abrazo. Siento que sus lágrimas mojan mi pecho y se confunden con las gotas de sudor. Sé lo qué significan, pero no lo quiero creer. La abrazo y dejo que se desahogue. Lo lamento.  
Ese día es la última prueba y yo sólo quiero que esté ahí para apoyarme, ver sus ojos brillantes de gloria por mi triunfo, verlos cargados de amor y orgullo por mi persona. Pero sé también, aunque no quiera admitirlo, que aunque quiero ser el ganador del torneo, más quiero aún, serlo en su corazón; porque tenerlo, no significa que sea mío.

_Gracias por leer._

_Anya Naivea._

* * *

Una mirada de Cedric al darse cuenta de que Cho tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia otro chico. Aunque él no sabe quién es.

_**Próximo Personaje y último: **__Dean Thomas__**.**_

(Si quieren más personajes deben pedirlos)_**.  
**_


	17. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

La primera vez que la besé, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.  
Durante el último año la había observado, vigilado, seguido sus pasos. Me encantaba verla volar y como su cabello rojo al viento se azotaba alrededor de su rostro.  
Sufrí con cada beso que le robaba Michael en los rincones, y me juré a mi mismo que de alguna manera yo sería el dueño de esos besos antes de finalizar el año.

Me atreví, la seguí, la llené de cumplidos y la felicité en cada partido. Pero más feliz fui cuando Michael y Cho se consolaron mutuamente después de su derrota en la final.  
Sin embargo, había olvidado que una vez liberada de Michael, había alguien más que también se había liberado de Cho.

Fue difícil llegar a su corazón. Pero cuando finalmente lo conseguí, los besos robados en los rincones se volvieron casi una droga, y escuchar sus gemidos ante el rose de mis manos en su cuerpo, una locura.  
Verla sonreír con timidez después de cada ataque de besos era lo más hermoso. Era puro fuego, como su cabello, pero tan vergonzosa como su hermano.

La amaba, la deseaba y no quería perderla. La obsesión acabó conmigo cuando descubrí que otro la había notado, y no era cualquiera. Conocía esa mirada, había existido en mí, y sabía que no dejaría de luchar hasta tenerla a su lado. Craso error.  
Me volví paranoico, estúpido e insensible. No quería que se le acercara, que lo viera, ni siquiera que le hablara. Pero finalmente ella se aburrió, y acabó conmigo sin saber que todo lo hacía para mantenerla a mi lado.

Aún siento a mi corazón adolorido cada vez que la veo besándolo. Y no, no son besos furtivos, son en público, y son mejores que los míos y los de Michael. En realidad, son mejores que los que nos dábamos en los rincones. Y lo peor, es que temo tan sólo de imaginar qué harán a escondidas... si en los jardines se entregan con todo.

* * *

_Lamento haber dejado un poco olvidados estos drabbles.  
Espero que les haya gustado el de Dean. Siempre he creído que sufrió tanto con Ginny cuando se dio cuenta que Harry la había notado, que por eso se puso tan sobreprotector con ella. _

_Gracias por leer._

_**Próximo Personaje:**__ Charlie Weasley. _

_Recuerden que los pueden pedir._


End file.
